


Eyes on You

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, the overall set-up is a bit crack i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: In which Gerry is one of Those customers and Michael is probably not acting very professionally, but can you really blame him when the goth's so cute?
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> I interrupt my regularly (not really) sheduled Fantober prompts to bring you this because I saw this conversation happening and my brain went into overdrive because listening to tattoo artists talking about their weird customer experiences is one of my favourite pasttimes and the idea of gerrymichael starting out like this was just *chef's kiss*

Gerry was still fuming from the argument. It wasn't his fault that the leads had brought him to a dead end. If Mary cared so much about this stupid book she should just go and find it herself. Gerry still had the money she had given him to get it. Mary had been too angry to ask about it, and Gerry surely wouldn't remind her of it.

Meaning that Gerry had a ridiculous amount of money on him as he angrily walked down the street. He wanted to blow it all, but on something that would piss Mary off. If he couldn’t escape - and the sting of his last try was still quite fresh - then he’d find different ways to make life at least a little more bearable.

He hadn’t noticed where he was going by the point the tattoo shop came into view. Gerry passed this shop a lot, mostly because it happened to be on the route his walks usually went, but also because one of the employees was a cute blond Gerry liked to catch a glimpse of if he could. It usually lifted his mood, in a strange way. He was fairly sure that today he was too pissed for that to really work. But Gerry had been wanting a tattoo for a while, had been playing around with one specific idea for months, if not years. He remembered thinking he’d get it done here a couple times as he had passed the shop before. By that blond. 

Well, he was here now. Why wait.

The blond was behind the counter when Gerry walked through the door, curly hair in a bun, glasses seemingly trying to slide down his nose as he looked at whatever was on the computer screen intently. Gerry had never actually seen him from up close, and was surprised by how tall he was. Just as cute from up close, though. 

It took him a moment to notice he wasn’t alone and look up. “Oh, hello. Can I help you?”

“I want my joints tattooed.”

Michael waited for him to elaborate. He didn’t. “Uh, like...your fingers? We can make an appointment, let me-”

Gerry shook his head. “No, all of them. Now.”

Michael blinked at him, expecting some sort of punchline or laughter. The goth just continued staring at him intensely, jaw set. He looked intimidating, though Michael had become quite good at hiding it when one of his customers was on the scarier end. Still, this guy couldn’t be serious. Maybe he was drunk.

After a long moment of waiting, Michael broke the silence, a polite smile on his lips. “That’s...not how it works. We can make an appointment for the first ones and then-”

“I’ll pay extra.”

To Michael’s horror, the man started pulling a ridiculous amount of money out of his bag. Before Michael could tell him to stop, he started putting it on the counter. Michael had first assumed he was dealing with somebody drunk - maybe high - but now he was worried it could be a criminal. Great. The day had already gotten off to a bad start with the cancelled appointment, and now this.

“Please...uh, take your money. This isn’t about the money, it’s just...you can’t do all your joints in one day,” Michael tried to explain.

“It’s still early.”

Michael was starting to get a little frustrated by the conversation. “I know, I just...look, why does it have to be all in one sitting? Let’s just-”

He interrupted again, “My mother. I want to piss her off.”

A short moment of shocked silence followed. So a possible criminal who was also  _ angry _ . Things really weren’t getting any better.

“Sir, you should really consider-”

“Gerry.”

Michael frowned in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“Call me Gerry,” he clarified.

“O...okay.” Michael took a moment to process the sudden turn of the conversation. It didn’t really change anything about the topic at hand. “Gerry, you should maybe come back once your head cleared-”

“My head is very clear.” Gerry tried to subtly take a breath. He was clear-headed, just still annoyed from Mary’s bullshit. “I’ve been wanting this for a while. I drew the design myself, it’s not horribly detailed.” He pulled out his phone and gave Michael a questioning glance. Michael considered for a moment before waving him closer and looking at the phone screen Gerry held out for him. It showed a stylised eye, simple and easily recognisable. “I want this on every joint. And my chest. I’ll pay extra. In fact, you can keep the change, if there is any. I don’t care, I just...please. I want to do this.”

Gerry nearly sounded reasonable, if you completely ignored what he was actually saying. Michael looked at him and knew that he wouldn’t budge. Whatever he was - drunk, high or just mad - he was, most of all, very determined. Fine. Gerry didn’t look like he had any tattoos yet, he would probably change his mind about doing everything in one go as soon as they started. Or maybe change his mind about getting any in general. Michael didn’t have any customers for the day anyways. 

After some consideration, Michael decided to start with the chest. It would probably be the biggest of the bunch, which was always less of a pain than small ones, and probably also the most bearable for Gerry. Michael might want him out of the shop, but he didn’t want to piss him off more than he already was.

Despite Michael being very much used to it by now, he still couldn’t quite keep himself from taking note of how handsome Gerry was laying there with his shirt off. He probably shouldn’t linger on it in this case specifically, considering the guy was almost definitely dangerous. So Michael brushed the thought away and went to work. 

Gerry held up surprisingly well. Michael kept asking if everything was alright, but Gerry’s answer was always a nod or a ‘yes’ and he seemed to be fine, body language not betraying any pain. He was just laying there in silence as Michael worked, clearly uninterested in any of the conversation attempts Michael tried. That was fine with Michael. He liked to give his customers the opportunity to talk if they found it to help with the whole endeavor, but if Gerry didn’t need that Michael was more than happy to just work in silence.

By the time Michael was done - it didn’t take too long, the eye was a simple design, even with the extra detail they had decided to add to the one on the chest - it dawned on him that Gerry would probably not be leaving. When Michael looked up at his face, he was giving Michael an expectant look.

“What next?”

Michael had feared that would be what he’d ask. “Uhm, are you sure you haven’t thought your original idea over? Don’t you want to recover from this one first?”

“No. Let’s continue.”

Michael sighed. “Fine, let’s do arms….”

Gerry didn’t even seem to care too much about the placement being symmetrical, but Michael did, and even if he really didn’t want to do this, he didn’t like the idea of letting Gerry leave with something wonky. So it took a moment to get it right before he went back to work. Gerry didn’t look happy about him taking so long with the stencil, but didn’t complain.

Michael kept asking if everything was okay and got the same answer every time. His offers for a break were also rejected. Every time he asked whether Gerry was sure he wanted to continue after finishing one eye, Gerry gave him a slightly more irritated ‘yes’ until, after the left wrist, he answered with a glare that made Michael shut up about it and also avoid his eyes. Michael generally avoided looking at his face too much. It was a nice face, yes, but the subdued anger in his eyes was scary and he needed to focus.

The fingers were, as expected, a pain. For both of them. Michael could tell that Gerry was struggling to keep them still for so long, and a quick glance at his face made the strain rather obvious. But still, he told Michael to go on after each one, assuring him the pain was fine even when his voice was tight and eyes glistened slightly. He was painfully stubborn.

Michael suggested a break multiple times, but Gerry wouldn’t hear any of it. By the time Michael was through with both hands, he felt like he was starting to go cross eyed from focussing on such a small area for so long and he had decided that even if Gerry disagreed, they’d be taking a break. 

“I know you don’t want one, but I need to take a break and maybe eat something,” he mumbled, carefully letting go of Gerry’s stiff hand after finishing with the last eye.

Gerry had been burying the fingernails of his other hand into his knee and his whole body relaxed as he let go at that sentence. Michael bit back a smile at the obvious relief and started to clean up. He should probably go for something quick to eat if Gerry really would end up going through with this. Or maybe eating something would finally bring him to his senses. He was probably hungry, too. Hungry and sore. Michael turned around to see Gerry stare at the angry red on his fingers. He looked a little dazed. He  _ definitely _ looked like he needed a break.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay.” Gerry got up, too quickly, and swayed. Michael’s hand was on his shoulder before his mind had really caught up. It wouldn’t be the first time Michael had somebody faint on him, but that didn’t mean the idea of it happening again freaked him out any less.

He gently guided Gerry back into a sitting position. “Slow down. I’ll get you some more water.”

Gerry gave a vague nod, eyes screwed shut as the room kept spinning with them open. Maybe he should have had breakfast. He heard Michael return and opened his eyes again to take the offered glass with both hands, since bending his fingers was a bit of a challenge right now. Michael watched in mild concern as he drank.

“Should I order something to eat here?”

Gerry shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I think I’d like some air...and to walk.”

Michael nodded and took the glass back after Gerry finished, watching as he got up from the chair again, this time a lot slower and less wobbly. He didn’t look fine, but Michael had also seen worse, so he tried not to fuss too much as Gerry started to gather his things to leave for lunch with a promise of being back in an hour or so. Michael left himself after watching him cross the street.

Part of Michael had really hoped and also expected Gerry to not be back after lunch. Clearly the knuckles had been a lot and maybe after eating something he would finally come to his senses and realise that what he wanted was insane. 

He was already waiting in front of the shop when Michael came back. And Michael wasn’t even that surprised. He opened the door with a sigh and let him in.

“I got you coffee,” Gerry said after waiting for Michael to put his bag down.

Michael looked up in confusion, only now noticing that Gerry was holding two paper cups. He held out one of the two to Michael, who blinked at it in surprise. He gave Gerry a questioning glance, but Gerry just shrugged, looking a little awkward. Michael took the cup.

“Uh, thanks…”

“I didn’t know how you take it, so...I hope it’s okay.”

Michael tentatively took a sip and it was definitely too sweet for his liking, but he could probably do with some extra sugar today. 

He smiled with a nod. “It’s good.”

Gerry returned the smile with an apologetic one. He did feel a little bad for being so rude before. Michael nearly dropped his coffee at that. He of course was aware that the scowl from earlier was probably not Gerry’s single facial expression, but the smile still threw him off. He shouldn’t be thinking Gerry looks  _ cute _ when he was still fairly sure he was dangerous. But he did. Michael quickly took another sip of his too-sweet coffee, turning around and walking to the back, focusing on getting the blush to leave his face again. He heard Gerry following him.

Michael put the coffee on his desk, turning around to face Gerry, who had come to a stop behind him. They still had a lot to do, and the back would probably take an eternity. Michael didn’t want to think about it. They should probably finish the front first anyways.

“Okay, uh...do you want to get the throat over with? That one can be quite bad.”

Gerry shrugged. “Sure.”

“Should we go a bit bigger there?”

“What do you think?”

Michael knit his brows, thinking. It wasn’t uncommon for people to ask his opinion, but most of the time it went ignored for whatever they preferred. But he wasn’t going to not take the opportunity to give some advice.

“Let’s try it out.”

Michael was glad Gerry ended up liking how it looked a little bigger because he really wasn’t looking forward to go back to tiny eyes in a bit. Again, Gerry seemed to struggle holding still for that spot, which wasn’t too surprising. Maybe if anything in the room would be half as interesting to look at as Michael it would be easier, but as it was it took him a lot of self-control to stay put and suck up the pain he was starting to feel towards the end. Maybe he should have taken more painkillers.

“Oh, I forgot to ask, how are the ones from before lunch doing?” Michael asked after the throat was done and Gerry was clearly relieved it was over.

“They’re fine, I think. I cooled them a bit…” He carefully moved his fingers a little.

“Just don’t scratch them.” 

Gerry nodded. “I know, you told me before.”

Michael hadn’t expected him to remember or bother listening, so he froze for a moment. “Uh, sorry, just...wanted to make sure you remember, I guess.”

Gerry nodded again.

They moved on to hips and legs which seemed to be more bearable for Gerry. Michael had no trouble believing him when he kept answering that he was fine. He also seemed a lot more talkative after lunch, which made for some pleasant chatting about nothing in particular. It turned out Gerry was actually quite polite, and Michael was starting to find it harder and harder to somehow reconcile him with the impression he had previously had of Gerry.

He still refused most offered breaks, but Michael still took them for himself, especially after they were done with the feet and his hand felt like it might cramp if he didn’t give it some rest. Gerry definitely didn’t look like he minded that specific break, the feet hadn’t been very pleasant and he did end up taking another painkiller with the water Michael offered. He felt very sore. But it was nearly done, and he was determined to see it through.

Michael came back from the front room a little later, cleaning his glasses on the way. “I assume you still haven’t changed your mind about the spine, either?”

Gerry gave him a slightly crooked grin that had no right looking as adorable as it did. “No.”

Michael sighed. “You will hate yourself for this.”

Gerry just shrugged and took off his shirt again.

It was getting dark by the time Michael even got properly started on the back, but he had given up on closing on time anyways. Gerry fell very still after a while, but always responded for Michael to continue when asked. Michael stole the occasional worried glance at Gerry’s face, but he most of all looked tired. If anything, Michael was impressed it took so long.

He tried to work swiftly, but carefully, not wanting to fuck up right at the end. He was definitely also starting to feel the strain of the day. The shop would probably stay closed tomorrow.

Gerry didn’t even stir from his position after Michael was done, which was worrying. “Gerry? You can move now.”

“I don’t think I can, actually,” he half-slurred, eyes closed.

Michael frowned. “Are you unwell?”

“Sore. Tired.”

_ Same _ , Michael thought. “Well, you should probably go home. I need to close the shop.”

Gerry gave something that looked like a nod and a shaking of the head at the same time. “Feel free. I’m fine here.”

Michael gave him a confused look. “I can’t just let you stay here overnight, you need to get up and go home. I can call you a cab if you want-”

Gerry made a strange noise and Michael froze, leaning down to check if everything was okay. The noise came again, making him jump, until he realised that Gerry was  _ snoring _ .

“Oh, come on…” he mumbled, gently shaking Gerry’s shoulder. No reaction. He was out. Michael had a problem.

He considered still calling him a cab, but Michael didn’t know where Gerry lived and the awkwardness of somehow explaining his whole situation was already making his anxiety spike. So not that, then. He also couldn’t just leave Gerry  _ here _ . As comfortable as he looked, Michael wouldn’t just let him spend the night in the shop. He sighed and left the room to close up the front and turn off the computer. In a way, he guessed this was a fitting end to such a bizarre day. 

Even after taking his time to lock up everything, he still came back to Gerry with limited options. He took him in for a moment, trying to guess how heavy he might be. It would either be him carrying Gerry up the flight of stairs to his apartment, or Michael having to wait until Gerry woke up down here. And Michael was  _ really _ arching for his bed. He sighed, and bent down, trying to pick the other man up. It took a couple of tries with Gerry being just dead weight, but Michael somehow managed. 

It took what felt like hours to get up the stairs and by the time Michael had finally put Gerry on his couch he was drenched in sweat and also a little annoyed. Well, the latter was a bit difficult to hold on to when looking at Gerry’s sleeping face, features peaceful and relaxed, lips slightly parted. It was a little easier to believe they were about the same age this way. Michael sighed and walked back downstairs to get Gerry’s and his own things and lock the backdoor before walking back up to his apartment. He threw a blanket over Gerry’s sleeping form - he had buried his face in one of the couch cushions by now - and left a glass of water with some painkillers on the coffee table before jumping into the shower himself.

He checked on Gerry after changing into his pajamas, but he was still out cold. Well, Michael would definitely pass out soon if he tried to wait. He might as well go to bed.

Michael didn’t sleep much or particularly well, which probably had to do with the fact that there was a stranger sleeping on his couch that had somehow talked him into tattooing a lot of eyes on him in one day. One way or another, he was up way earlier than he had hoped and when he passed the couch on his way to the kitchen, Gerry seemed to still be sleeping. Michael did take note of the fact that the painkillers were gone and the glass of water was empty. He refilled it in the kitchen and made them some coffee.

Michael settled into the armchair next to the couch with his coffee, trying his best at properly waking up. He was so tired. This had not been nearly enough sleep for how long the day had been. He closed his eyes.

Gerry didn’t know where he was, but it smelled nice. Which meant it wasn’t home, that always smelled of dust and, depending on how well Mary cleaned up after her projects or whatever, other things. It made him relax, which it probably shouldn’t. But Gerry felt hazy and not quite there and his vision was all strange when he tried to blink. He felt numb, the way he did when he ended up needing stitches and took too many painkillers. Or maybe not too many, they were never enough to really block out the underlying soreness he felt, just probably more than he should since they ended up making him feel numb. That’s how he was feeling as he slowly came to. Very sore, but also numb. And warm. He was laying somewhere soft and as he looked around he realised it was a couch. He also realised turning his head hurt, so he stopped with a small whimper. There was a fuzzy, purple blanket drawn up to his chin and Gerry vaguely remembered doing that himself after waking up in pain and disoriented and taking the pills on the table only to pass out a little later. That probably hadn’t been a smart move. 

“Gerry?”

The voice took a moment to reach him through the haze, but Gerry craned his neck - not a good idea - and his eyes fell on a blond man that looked very familiar, though Gerry couldn’t quite put the pieces together in his state. He was really handsome, though.

“You’re cute.” Gerry’s voice sounded strange to him. Or maybe it was how the words seem to be running together. Not enough to distract him from the blond. “D’you come here often?”

Michael knit his brows, desperately trying to swat the flusteredness he felt at those words away. It was probably the painkillers. Or the pain. People said strange things sometimes.

“Uh, I...I live here,” he managed. 

Gerry was trying to get up and swaying dangerously, so Michael got up to steady him and navigate him into a sitting position. Gerry seemed to be cursing under his breath at every movement, and Michael wished he had that satisfaction of being in the right with his warning. As things were, he just felt bad for him.

Gerry looked up at him with a lopsided grin and Michael was suddenly very aware he was still holding on to Gerry’s shoulder. He quickly let go.

“Great,” Gerry slurred after a moment and Michael had to think to remember what that was a response to. Gerry tilted his head to the side, eyes still focused on Gerry, though ‘focused’ was probably a stretch in general. “Can I live here, too?”

Michael gave him a shocked look and he was definitely blushing now. He knew Gerry didn’t mean it, of course. God, he had to get him home before his mind would start obsessing over this. Michael wasn’t too used to such blatant flirting, certainly not from somebody this attractive, and he clearly had no idea how to deal with it. He was fairly sure he shouldn’t be  _ blushing _ at it.

“You...you should go home.”

“Don’t wanna.” Gerry crossed his arms in front of his chest and instantly regretted it but also didn’t consider uncrossing them again. “Mother’s awful. I’m hurting.”

God, he was  _ pouting _ . This really wasn’t fair at all. He was too cute. Michael needed to get a grip. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, well, that’s, uh...understandable.” He brushed a curl behind his ear. Oh, his hair was probably a mess, maybe he should have tidied up a bit. “You should go home and take care of-”

“No!” Gerry looked genuinely upset at that suggestion and Michael felt  _ bad _ even though he knew  _ he _ was the one being perfectly reasonable. 

Or was he? Maybe Gerry would really get in trouble at home. Michael had heard a lot of horror stories from customers with parents who disapproved of tattoos. But Gerry had gotten them specifically to piss her off, if Michael remembered correctly. How was he planning to do that if he didn’t want to go home?

Gerry was mumbling, which, combined with his slurred voice, force Michael to lean in closer to try to understand. “Dunno how to...make it better. Can’t reach my back. Can’t you?”

“Can’t I?” Michael gave him a confused look, genuinely unsure what Gerry meant.

Gerry frowned at him. “Make the hurting better.”

_ Oh _ . Michael didn’t know what to do with this request. It wasn’t like he never helped with caring for fresh tattoos, of course he did, but that was usually either friends or customers that came back to the shop for that specifically. Not strangers he had to drag up to his couch after they passed out from a whole day of getting eyes tattooed. Michael rubbed at his temple. What  _ had _ he been thinking getting him up here? It had clearly been a too long day for him, too. And now Gerry was sitting on his couch, still shirtless, giving him puppy eyes. Michael gave up.

He got up with a sigh, and pushed one of the cups of coffee towards Gerry. He took it with both hands, tentatively sipping it. He seemed satisfied, so Michael assumed his guess had been right that Gerry liked his coffee on the too-sweet side.

“I’ll need to get some stuff for the tattoos, just...try not to move too much.”

Gerry nodded and gave him a sleepy smile and Michael’s heart skipped a beat and maybe he should get himself another coffee. He was getting the feeling that it would be a long day.


End file.
